


Меня здесь нет

by Mikao



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Торин/Бильбо. Бильбо, обиженный на то, что его считают пусть храбрым, но совершенно неумелым, при помощи кольца следит за Торином, ушедшим в дозор. Торин, как опытный воин, по каким-то не очевидным признакам засекает его, возможно не в первый раз, и ловит на ощупь. Где ещё Бильбо шпионил за Торином из обиды и чем в это время занимался Торин - на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меня здесь нет

Остановились у реки, разбили лагерь. Балин вновь подсел к Гэндальфу и стал уговаривать его не уходить на юг. Бильбо видел, как Гэндальф качает головой, как колышется его островерхая шляпа.  
\- До равнины, - услышал Бильбо. - Или до Лихолесья... я же сказал!..  
\- Любые самоцветы тебе, - сказал Балин, и Бильбо отвернулся. Ему стало неловко. Ясно ведь, что Гэндальф всё решил - и что магу какие-то самоцветы?..  
Кили перехватил взгляд Бильбо и помрачнел.  
\- Пропадём без волшебника, - сказал он.  
\- Нет, почему же сразу пропадём? - возразил Бильбо. - Нас здесь тринадцать воинов и один я. Не дети. Во всяком уже побывали!..  
Кили странно посмотрел на Бильбо.  
\- Что ты слышал о Лихолесье, господин Бильбо?  
\- Вот не надо опять страшилки рассказывать, - с достоинством сказал Бильбо. - Даже слушать не буду.  
Кили придвинулся, хитро кося тёмными глазами. Бильбо вновь увидел, какой он молодой, и вспомнил своих племянников; сердце кольнула привычная, смутная тоска по дому.  
\- Никаких страшилок, господин Бильбо, - сказал Кили. - Только правда. Я сам слышал, вот этими ушами, от надёжных людей. Кто вошёл в Лихолесье - тот оттуда не выйдет. Тамошние эльфы гостей не любят и заблудившимся не помогают; особенно сейчас, когда в их лесах поселилась тёмная сила...  
Бильбо насторожился.  
\- Какая такая тёмная сила?  
Кили оглянулся - не слышит ли Торин, - и жутким голосом поведал:  
\- Очень тёмная. Говорят, там воплотилась часть духа Извечного Врага. В тех лесах такие густые кроны, что под них не попадает солнечный свет; зверья там мало, и в темноте особо не поохотишься; а ещё там живут огромные пауки, чьи сети толстые, как корабельные канаты...  
\- Кили! - рявкнул Торин, и Кили подпрыгнул, как нашкодивший мальчишка. - Болтаешь много!  
\- Но это правда, - вякнул Кили и сник под пристальным взглядом Торина.  
\- Может, и правда, - тяжело сказал он, - но нам туда идти, и нечего заранее пугать нашего добытчика.  
\- А кто испугался? - всполошился Бильбо. - Чего испугался? Всяких сказок?  
Торин хлопнул Кили по плечу и велел помочь Ори. Кили как ветром сдуло. Тогда Торин задумчиво помолчал, меряя похолодевшего Бильбо взглядом, и, наконец, сказал:  
\- Маг в Лихолесье - дело нужное. Поговори с ним, господин добытчик. Может, тебя он послушает.  
\- Так ты веришь во всё это? Ну, в пауков, темноту и...  
Торин стоял, скрестив руки на широкой груди. Бильбо засмотрелся на его силуэт, тёмный на фоне светлого неба и похожий на обломок скалы.  
\- Я верю, - сказал Торин, - что эльфы нам не помогут, а при случае и нападут.  
\- Эльфы нападут?!  
\- Лихолесские эльфы - подлый, ленивый, жадный народ.  
\- Но Элронд...  
Лицо Торина страшно исказилось, и Бильбо замолчал.  
\- Трандуил - не Элронд! - выплюнул Торин. Он взял Бильбо за плечо, и тот аж присел под тяжестью его руки. - Если мы... Если в Лихолесье мы попадём в беду, он никогда, слышишь, никогда не должен узнать о нашей цели! Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Бильбо. - Да, Торин, я понял, отпусти меня!  
Торин оттолкнул его, и Бильбо сел на землю.  
\- Что ты так, - потрясенно сказал он, но Торин уже ушёл. Бильбо в растерянности оглянулся - не заметил ли кто этой некрасивой, по его мнению, сцены, - но все были заняты своими делами; только Гэндальф подозрительно внимательно рассматривал цветущую горечавку.  
Смущённый и выбитый из колеи, Бильбо ушёл к реке. Плечо болело. Сидя на солнце, Бильбо растирал его сквозь загрубевший от грязи жилет и гадал, чем князь Лихолесья так насолил Торину. Может, заказал когда-то множество драгоценных поделок, а затем не выплатил цену?..  
\- Уходит? Точно уходит? - говорили у него за спиной.  
\- Упрям, как старый осёл.  
\- Тише ты!  
\- А что я? Неправ?! Мы ему! Пусть хоть половину камней забирает! Как мы лес без него перейдём?  
\- Добытчик...  
\- А что добытчик?  
\- Ловкий он у нас.  
\- В лесу не ловкость нужна, а опыт. И магия.  
\- Да, господину Бильбо чаще просто везёт. А в лесу то везение...  
Бильбо дёрнулся, но не обернулся. Эти битые жизнью гномы считают его ловким — уже стоит сказать спасибо. Но всё же обидно, когда слывёшь обычным пройдохой, а не умным и в меру героическим мужчиной, какой ты есть на самом деле.  
Шум реки убаюкивал. Глядя на пенный поток, Бильбо всё думал о несправедливости и грядущей опасности, и не замечал, что пальцы его уже вертят гладкое, приятно прохладное кольцо.  
Затем мир смазался, и Бильбо очнулся.  
Река словно замедлила бег. Все звуки стихли. Солнце, размытый сизый шар, сияло мертвенным светом и не давало тепла. Бильбо оглянулся: никто не заметил его исчезновения.  
\- Эк я задумался, - вслух подивился он, но кольца снимать не стал. Он походил среди гномов, наслаждаясь чувством защищённости, и вдруг заметил, что Торина нет.  
У Бильбо вспыхнули уши. Он вернулся на берег и сунул ладони в воду.  
Ни за что, думал он. Нельзя так делать. Нехорошо это, неправильно. В прошлый раз... Да, как стыдно мне было в прошлый раз! Нет, не пойду за ним.  
Ладони немели от холода.  
Они тогда спустились с плато, на которое их принесли орлы Манвэ. Все в копоти и крови, в пропотевших насквозь одеждах. Но рядом была только ледяная горная река и маленькое, очень глубокое озеро, и никто из гномов - да и сам Бильбо, - не смогли зайти в воду. Пришлось наскоро почистить одежду и, ёжась на холодном ветру, ждать, когда она просохнет.  
Затем все попадали спать, оставив Гэндальфа часовым. Но Бильбо не спалось: только задремав, он просыпался от видений огня и оскаленных волчьих пастей. Когда же ему приснились светящиеся в темноте глаза-плошки и истошный вопль: "Украли! Кольцо украли!", он решил не спать.  
Гномы храпели. Гэндальф курил и смотрел на восток. Бильбо сел, чувствуя странную пустоту в голове. Он замёрз, и ему вдруг вспомнились тёплые объятия Торина. Об этом неловко было думать, и Бильбо думать перестал; но он против воли посмотрел туда, где должен был спать Торин.  
Торина не было.  
Бильбо вскочил, дико озираясь. Гэндальф спокойно посмотрел на него и поднял кустистые брови.  
\- Где Торин? - страшным шепотом спросил Бильбо, и Гэндальф тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Отошёл.  
Бильбо покраснел и проклял себя за глупость.  
\- Лучше тебе сходить за ним, - как ни в чём не бывало сказал Гэндальф, и Бильбо так изумился, что не удержался от грубой шутки:  
\- Зачем, помочь подержать?  
\- Эти господа дурно влияют на тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс, - укоризненно сказал Гэндальф. - Торин пошёл на озеро. Он всё ещё взбудоражен битвой, и, боюсь, ему захочется охладиться. Гномы неважные пловцы, а то озеро, как я слышал, не имеет дна...  
Гэндальф ещё не договорил, а Бильбо уже припустил к озеру. Дурак Торин, думал он на бегу, какой же дурак!  
На полпути он сбавил бег: его одолели сомнения. Мало ли чем Торин занимается на озере. Не настолько же он глуп, чтобы полезть в ледяную воду! Может быть, он просто сидит на берегу. Или молится своим гномьим богам. Или полирует меч. Или...  
Или-лили, как говорил один знакомый Бильбо.  
Нельзя выскакивать на берег, как заполошная курица: может получиться неловко. Надо глянуть, нет ли опасности, и возвращаться в лагерь.  
Решив так, Бильбо надел кольцо и тихо двинулся вперёд.  
Деревья расступились, и озеро открылось ему во всей своей красоте. Это было волшебное место. Небо и лес отражались в зеркальной глади воды, по далёким отрогам тянулись нити водопадов; белели снежные шапки на пиках гор. Само озеро было круглым, похожим на полированную брошь - словно в Первую Эпоху кто-то из айнуров уронил здесь своё украшение. Бильбо остановился, поражённый ощущением простора. Но восторг быстро оставил его: он увидел Торина, заплывшего на самую середину озера, и не сдержал испуганного вскрика. Забыв о кольце, он выскочил на пологий берег, вскинул руки и собрался было закричать, но осёкся.  
Торин и не думал тонуть. Он неторопливо проплыл круг, затем перевернулся на спину и поплыл к берегу. Издали он казался диковинным водным животным. Движения его рук были похожи на мерные вращения жернов мельницы; гладкая вода вокруг него шла рябью.  
Бильбо вдруг заметил, что стоит над мечами и одеждой, и отошёл в сторону. Он сел на траву и, забыв о тревоге, стал смотреть, как приближается Торин. Странный покой наполнил его. Что-то ненастоящее было в этом тихом месте; и в том, как Торин спокойно, уверенно плыл по небу, отражённому в воде.  
Бильбо ждал.  
Наконец Торин вышел на берег. Мокрый и голый, он выжимал воду из длинных волос. Маленькие волны набегали на его ноги. У него была чистая смуглая кожа и руки в старых ожогах; весь он был крепкий, приземистый, словно вытесанный из камня. Бильбо смотрел на него снизу-вверх. Торин, уверенный, что рядом никого нет, двигался свободнее, незнакомо опускал голову, встряхивался, как большая собака. Он сел на свою нижнюю тунику, набросил на плечи тяжёлый, с меховым воротником, плащ и поднял лицо к небу. Глаза у него были светлые, прозрачные - Бильбо встал и бесшумно обошёл его, чтобы заглянуть в эти глаза.  
Потом Торин насвистывал незнакомый мотив, а Бильбо сидел у него под боком и слушал.  
Когда Торин стал одеваться, Бильбо ушёл в лагерь.  
Это было замечательное воспоминание. Но, начиная с вечера того дня, Бильбо старался держаться от Торина подальше. Фамильное здравомыслие Бэггинсов из Бэгэнда изменило ему: он буквально видел, как смеются поколения безрассудных горячих Туков. Он думал о Торине, о том, как он сидел, голый и спокойный, перед седыми горами, совсем один под бесконечным небом; о том, как он плыл по бездонному озеру, не замечая холода; Бильбо думал о его силе. И звучали в памяти слова Балина: молодой наследник рода повёл нас за собой.  
У Торина, на самом деле, такие молодые глаза.  
Когда закончились высокогорные луга и начались склоны, Торин уже был самим собой: немногословным, неулыбчивым и требовательным, как раз тем, при чьём появлении смолкает смех и разговоры становятся на тон ниже. Он будто бы заранее знал, что Гэндальф оставит их, и вовсе не удивился его словам о необходимой поездке на юг. Он прожил трудную жизнь, полную разочарований и предательств, и привык к тому, что союзники исчезают в самый опасный момент.  
\- Ты обещал нам помощь, - только и сказал он. Это было после заката, у костра; Бильбо слушал, кутаясь в походный мешок.  
\- Я обещал довести вас до Лихолесья, - ответил Гэндальф. Торин молча встал и вышел за границу освещённого крута. Бильбо показалось, что Гэндальф тяжело вздохнул.  
И вот теперь, когда остальные гномы в полной мере осознали, что идти через Лихолесье им придётся без мага, и отводили душу, ругаясь вполголоса, Торин без лишних слов отправился в дозор.  
Бильбо всё держал руки в холодной воде. Нельзя, думал он. Не надо идти за ним. Я ещё могу сохранить остатки гордости и разума, если останусь здесь.  
Над лагерем кружил беркут. Его хищный, обманчиво неподвижный силуэт напомнил Бильбо Торина.  
\- Невозможно, - простонал Бильбо и ударил ладонями по воде. Он встал, оглянулся. Его по-прежнему никто не хватился.  
Бильбо вышел из лощины в реденькую сосновую рощу. Деревья были заперты между двумя склонами, и Торину некуда было деваться, кроме как пойти вперёд. Бильбо шёл через частокол солнечных лучей; сердце билось у горла. Зачем мне это? - спрашивал он себя. Просто посмотреть?  
Но зачем, зачем?  
Роща закончилась, и Бильбо оказался над обрывом ущелья. Река, узкая у лощины, разлилась серой лентой, она терялась в густой тени и дымке, и Бильбо отчётливо представил, как долго падать до неё. Он посмотрел по сторонам: вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, тянулись жухло-зелёные склоны и голые скалы; ущелье чёрной трещиной прорезало горы с востока на запад. Торина нигде не было.  
Бильбо вдруг понял, что забыл надеть кольцо. Со сдавленными чертыханиями он нашарил его в кармане. Хорош добытчик, забывающий спрятаться!  
Став невидимым, Бильбо походил туда-сюда по краю обрыва. Не мог ведь Торин свалиться в реку? Это неуклюжие, разомлевшие от спокойной жизни хоббиты оступаются на крутых склонах, но только не опытные воины.  
На Бильбо повеяло сквозняком. Он обернулся. В каменной стене позади него темнел разлом. Оттуда тянуло сыростью и странным запахом: давным-давно разлитым в подвале молоком, кислой медью, минералами. Разлом притягивал какой-то тайной. Бильбо крадучись подошёл ближе, прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте. Надо было уходить, Бильбо чувствовал это: на него словно смотрели в упор. Сквозняк засвистел среди камней, и Бильбо отчётливо услышал шорох и дыхание. Он отшатнулся, подхватился было бежать, но из темноты вынырнула рука и клещами впилась в жилет. Бильбо вскрикнул и забился, как рыба. От страха у него пересохло в горле. На мгновение он поверил, что это Горлум нашёл его и подкараулил, как зверь, и теперь задушит его, съест и заберёт кольцо назад.  
\- Нет! - в голос закричал Бильбо и рванулся так сильно, что чужие пальцы разжались. Он упал на траву и пополз назад, но замер, когда из разлома на яркое солнце вышел Торин.  
\- Покажись, - сказал он. Бильбо не шевелился и не дышал. Он чувствовал, как по шее щекотно стекает пот, а от ног к животу поднимается мелкая дрожь.  
\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - сказал Торин. - Я вижу твою тень.  
Бильбо молча рванул в сторону, но Торин в один прыжок настиг его. Он навалился сверху; его колено прижало Бильбо к земле. Бильбо выгнулся дугой, взвыл придушенно; от боли в пояснице он почти ослеп и только и мог, что царапать землю ослабевшими руками.  
\- Покажись, - повторил Торин и нашарил шею Бильбо. У него были горячие твёрдые пальцы в рабочих мозолях, они царапались, как кольчужные рукавицы. Скуля, Бильбо сорвал с себя кольцо и зажал в потном кулаке. Торин молчал — как подумалось Бильбо, от изумления.  
\- Отпусти, - прохрипел он, и Торин убрал ногу.  
\- Что это за трюк?  
Бильбо, вздрагивая, лежал носом в траву. Торин поднял его за шиворот и встряхнул пару раз.  
\- Господин добытчик, я что, пришиб вас? - спросил он вежливо. Бильбо наткнулся на его жёсткий взгляд и мигом пришёл в себя.  
\- Не тряси меня, - сказал он дрожащим, но сердитым голосом. - Я тебе не описавшийся котёнок.  
Торин сел рядом.  
\- Гэндальф не говорил, что хоббиты умеют становиться невидимыми, - сказал он с насмешкой. Бильбо с некоторым трудом разжал пальцы и показал Торину кольцо.  
\- Оно, - сказал он, - оно делает всякого, кто его наденет, невидимым.  
Торин потянулся было к кольцу, но Бильбо быстро убрал руку за спину. Пару секунд они с Торином удивлённо смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Прости, - сказал Бильбо. - Это... особенная вещь.  
Торин кивнул, нахмурился.  
\- С его помощью ты сбежал от гоблинов? - спросил он. Бильбо покивал. - Полезная вещь. Очень красивая.  
Странно было говорить такое об обычном кольце без украшений и камней, но Бильбо понял Торина. Кольцо было красиво и притягательно в своей простоте. К тому же, это была волшебная вещь, а волшебство очаровывает.  
Торин молчал, поглаживал бороду. Бильбо опустил голову. Он знал, что Торин спросит, и знал, что надо ответить. Как легко сказать, что он ушёл от отряда, потому что захотел прогуляться... или собрать ягод... или просто в одиночестве побыть. Есть тысяча лживых, правдоподобных ответов, которые не облегчат душу, но спасут от минут невыносимого стыда.  
Бильбо представлялась болезнь, засевшая внутри: она живёт и растёт, скрываемая постыдная тайна; её можно вытравить из себя — но как больно, Эру, как больно.  
\- Почему ты оказался здесь? - спросил Торин, и в его голосе не было злости, только интерес. Бильбо подумал о долгом путешествии, которое они ещё не осилили даже наполовину; о том, какой трудной и непредсказуемой стала в одночасье его жизнь; об огненной смерти, поджидающей их впереди. Как много проблем — нужна ли ещё одна?  
\- Я не преследую тебя, - сказал Бильбо. - Я гуляю. Я хотел побыть один. Ещё мне показалось, что я увидел кролика.  
\- Так увидел кролика или хотел побыть один?  
\- Всё сразу.  
Они помолчали. Яркое солнце било Торину в лицо, и он смешно щурился и морщил длинный нос. Сияли металлические бусины в волосах. Бильбо увидел, что его глаза напросвет — как стоячая вода, и ощутил боль в груди; сердца не разбиваются так просто, но на них остаются вмятины.  
\- Ты был со мной на озере, - сказал Торин. - Сидел совсем рядом. Не отрицай. А я подумал, что это какой-нибудь горный дух.  
Бильбо ощутил, как горячая краска разливается по шее и щекам. Он не чувствовал такой неловкости с тех пор, как был ребёнком. Маленький паникующий мистер Бэггинс в его голове вопил, что надо отпираться, обижаться на оскорбительные намёки и говорить, что Торин ошибается, ведь приличный мужчина ни за что не признается, что подглядывал за другим мужчиной.  
Маленький паникующий мистер Бэггинс потерял право голоса, как только были покинуты зелёные луга Шира.  
\- Прости, - сказал Бильбо. В его памяти горели деревья и пахло жжёной смолой; в его памяти Торин шёл на смерть. - Ты прав, я там был. Я испугался, что ты утонешь.  
\- Я отлично плаваю, господин добытчик.  
Бильбо улыбнулся против воли.  
\- Но я этого не знал.  
\- Не стоит следить за мной, - сказал Торин, и Бильбо дёрнулся; взгляд у него сделался застывший и несчастный. - Это может быть опасно. Даже сейчас — откуда ты знал, кто был в той пещере? А если бы это был гоблин или ещё какая тварь?  
Бильбо всё смотрел перед собой и закусывал губы.  
\- Я не буду докучать тебе, - сказал он и подумал: это самое ужасное признание в любви, какое мне доводилось делать.  
\- Ты не докучаешь, - сказал Торин. - Просто сейчас не время.  
Бильбо посмотрел на него, как на чужака.  
\- Не бывает подходящего времени, - он помедлил, - для такого.  
Торин крепко взял его за плечо, и Бильбо попытался отстраниться: пальцы Торина легли на свежие синяки. Он почувствовал его запах, острый и мускусный, как от волка; очень близко увидел свежую ссадину на носу, загорелые скулы и тени усталости вокруг светлых глаз.  
\- Оставь это, - прорычал Торин. - Мы в военном походе, господин Бэггинс. Ты ввязался в опасное дело, стоит лишь зазеваться — и ты погибнешь. Ты не должен ни на что отвлекаться, пока мы не дойдём до Эребора и я не убью зверя. А тогда...  
\- А тогда? - спросил Бильбо. У Торина сделалось странное лицо, и Бильбо вдруг увидел, каким он был до того, как дракон пришёл в Одинокую гору и Дол; он наклонился к Бильбо, прижался лбом к его лбу. Бильбо зажмурился и выдохнул шумно; внутри стало пусто и легко, и он даже удивился: как, оказывается, приятно жить без болезни.  
\- Я не могу ничего обещать, - сказал Торин. - Даже наших жизней — не могу.  
Бильбо потянулся к нему, укололся о бороду; у Торина были твёрдые узкие губы, и целовался он властно, жёстко, словно забыл, как быть ласковым. Бильбо представлял почему-то, как железные цветы оплетают его запястья и щиколотки и приковывают к Торину — навсегда, пока смерть не изъест их ржой... о чем ты думаешь, Бильбо, когда гномий король целует тебя?  
Среди обрывов пел горный ветер.  
Когда Бильбо вновь открыл глаза, солнце скрылось за быстрыми облаками. Торин обнимал его, и даже его объятия оставляли следы: Бильбо чувствовал, как давят сквозь одежду пластины кольчуги, кованые пряжки и кольца перевязи. Жёсткие волосы Торина щекотали щёку и голую шею, и Бильбо запустил в них пальцы, как если бы гладил большое животное.  
Ему вдруг послышались голоса из сосновой рощи, и он сказал:  
\- Пора возвращаться.  
Я обречён, думал он. Я влюблён.  
Торин кивнул. Он вновь стал замкнут и хмур. Он рывком поднялся и подал Бильбо руку. Идя вдоль обрыва ко входу в сосновую рощу и лощину, он сказал:  
\- Надевай кольцо как можно реже.  
\- Почему? - удивился Бильбо и машинально нащупал кольцо в кармане. Торин строго посмотрел на него.  
\- Волшебные вещи не приносят счастья смертным. Поверь мне.  
Бильбо подумал об Аркенстоне-Сердце горы, и промолчал.  
В роще они увидели Бофура. Точнее, сначала показалась его невиданная шляпа, а затем — сам Бофур.  
\- Где вы были? - спросил он. - Мы подумали, что вас украли тролли!  
\- Кили так думал, - сказал издалека Двалин.  
\- Не думал! - возмутился Кили.  
\- А кто хотел спасательный отряд собирать?  
\- Мы есть будем или нет?!  
\- Рыба! Сгорела!  
\- Как сгорела?!  
\- Бомбур, не трогай рыбу!  
Улыбаясь, Бильбо сел на камень и стал смотреть, как от костра отгоняют Бомбура и спасают почти сгоревшую рыбу. Впервые за долгое время он не думал о Звере-под-Горой. Совсем не думал.


End file.
